The Curse of Cinderella
by AmazinglyCool
Summary: This story is about a Cinderella story, but the twist is she is force to married a playboy prince. The prince's father had a arrange marriage for the two to be married. But the princess has a secret, and that secret is her curse. She was curse to feel nothing, no feeling; nothing. Then after she got married to the prince, she started to feel things that she usually wouldn't feel...
1. Wedding Day

**FYI: I do not own the picture of this story, but the story itself is made by me. **

**_The Curse of Cinderella_**

_**Everyone heard of the story Cinderella, right? Well, this one has kind of the same plot as Cinderella but it's different. It got a little twist to it, and I hope you'll like it. In this story, the Cinderella is the princess instead of a poor girl, and there's also a prince Charming, but in this story he's a play boy who plays with people's feeling. He and the princess was force to get married unlike the original story "Cinderella". But in this story, the princess has a curse. She was curse when she's little. Later on, you'll understand why. But back to the topic, the princess was force to married the prince and begin her life with him. Later on, Something happen, and the princess was sent away by the prince. After the princess left, the prince notice that he have feeling for her. He then set out to look for her, his Cinderella. Well, this is my first time publishing a novel, so I hope you all enjoy it. If there's any grammar mistake I wrote on my story, please message me and I'll fix it. Hope you all enjoy it.**_

* * *

"To the happy couple," cheer the priest, and everyone cheers after him. Some people even scream of joy. The prince grab the princess waist with one hand and the other hand grabbing her cheek and pulling it towards him. The palace is full of people coming from all over the village to see the royal wedding. The room is decorated with red and white flowers.

"You don't look happy," the prince said smirking away. The princess look away not amusing. He pull her cheek back to face him. He lean in to kiss her, but not touching her lips. "Don't move or they'll know," in three second he pull away. "To the kingdom," he cheer; everyone cheer again. The curtain close and the prince walk away smirking. And that's how the ceremony end for the royal wedding. The princess stare at the prince as he smirk away. The princess watch as the prince walk away, wondering why she was put into this mess.

"Princess," called out Nate. "Are you okay? I saw what that bastard did."

"I'm okay," replied the princess.

"Let me escort you," the princess servant insist.

"That's okay, you don't have to escort me. I'll be fine, anyway, I need some time alone."

"Yes, but I can't let you go off alone, especially when you just got married."

"This is not a dangerous place, and I think you're tired, you should rest."

"But..," the servant protest, as the princess hold out a hand. She walk past him and towards her room. As she walked closer to her room, she heard a moan.

"Ah, this is wrong Prince Estein."

"Don't worry, it doesn't matter right now."

"Ah, you're so cruel." The princess thought that it was enough, and she step forward to open the door. As she opened the door she saw that the prince and a woman making out on the bed. They stop as soon as they saw the princess. "Well, I guess this is over," said the woman as she stood up and grab her clothes from the floor. "I'll see you tomorrow, my prince," she smirk at the princess as she walked past her. She push the princess off to the side as she walked pass her. The prince went straight to the bathroom, avoiding the princess.

As soon as he came out of the bathroom, he notice that the princess has already fallen asleep on the sofa. He gave a little laugh at her. "You think that that'll work on me," he said as he went to grab his clothes to change. Though the princess look like she's sleeping, she didn't sleep. That night, neither does the prince or the princess talked to each other.

The next morning the king order Luna to be the princess's guide. The maid went to greet the princess as she came out of the bathroom. "Mornin' my lady," she greet the princess. "How's your morning so far?" The maid has a black hair, and slender body. She also has a baby face and light skin. She wears a blue maid's clothes, while holding a plate full of food.

"Good."

"Nice to hear that, as you can see I'll be your guide starting from today. So, I hope we get along."

"Okay," the princess said in a very tiring tone.

"My name is Luna, but you can called me Lu. What about yours?" she says as she hold out a hand to the princess.

"My name?" ask the princess as she was trying to figure out what to do with the servant's hand. "My name is..," she pause trying to remember who she was and what her name was. "Ella," the princess finally says. "Call me Ella," then she take the servant's hand and shook it.

"Yes m'am."

The princess smile at her servant. "You don't have to be that formal for me, just call me Ella."

"Okay, Ella. I'll wait until you finished your food then," she says as she push the food towards the princess. "After you eat, I can show you around the palace, okay?"

"Yeah, that'll be fine," the princess began to eat her food. After she's done eating her food, Luna show her around the palace. As they went to the garden, the princess saw Nate and other servant were practicing sword's fighting. "They must be tired," comment the princess.

"I bet they are too," replied the servant. Then she gave the princess a basket full of apples. "Here, give it to them."

The princess looked at the apple then to the servant, then nod at the servant. "Sure," she says as she walked toward the servant with the apples of basket. The servant stop as Ella walked pass them. The princess stop at Nate, and all the guys turn to face the princess. "I-I brought you guys apple, wants some?" the princess offer.

"Sure," said one of the servant as he went up to her to get the apple. One by one, each of the servant went up to the princess to receive an apple and thank her. Lastly, it was Nate's turn. He went up to her, and grab an apple out of the basket.

"Thanks," he said as he smiled at her. The princess bow at the servant as he walked away to the other servant. The princess walk back to Luna, as Lu smile at her.

On the other side, the prince saw what just happen. Rose was beside with him. "She is really disgusting, isn't she?" comment Rose.

"She is."

"Why don't we just eliminate her now?"

"I'll eliminate her when the time is right. And I'll do it so that she may never return to the kingdom." The prince walked away from Rose. "I'll see you tonight Rose."

"But-," she turn to look at the prince and notice that he was long gone. Urg, it's because of that girl that he doesn't want to hang out with me anymore, thought Rose. Back to the other side, Luna escort the princess to her room.

"I'll go get the books," Luna said as she walked out the princess room. A minutes later, the prince came to the room, walking towards the princess.

"Having fun, huh?," the prince ask as he grab the princess hand. She gave him no reply. He suddenly push her to the bed as he was on top of her. "You can go and flirt with any guy you want, but don't ever flirt in my palace. Especially, when I'm around. Do you understand?" Still the princess gave the prince no answer, but instead she smirk at him. "Hehehe, you think that you're funny huh? But you know what, you're very despicable. I hate woman like you." The prince look at the princess face, getting more annoy now. Then he starts to unbutton the princess shirt.

"Your way of punishing women are stupid, you know that," the princess fought back. Then she push the prince away. The she stood up and walked towards the door. As she opens the door, the prince grab her hand and turn her around. He lean in and force her into a kiss. Though he didn't know that it was her fist kiss. He opened his mouth and cupped her cheeks with both of his hand. As she push not to open her mouth, the prince put one hand and pull her jaw down, forcing her to open her mouth. He suddenly moves his tongue towards her. After a minutes, he pull away smirking at her.

"Pay back," he says as he push her off to the side and walked out the door. The princess froze in a minute, when she comes back to her sense, the prince was long gone. She touched her lips that have been in a connection with the prince, and she feel lost. She feels something that she have never felt before, though she thought she wasn't suppose to felt anything. She button her shirt back on again. When she's done, Luna came back with a stack full of books. That afternoon, Luna teach Ella how to read books. Though, the princess mind wasn't fully on the book that she was reading, and clearly Lu notice that she wasn't really paying attention to her. At last Lu gives up, and let the princess rest. That night the prince didn't come back to the room, though the princess wasn't really caring as she sleep on the sofa. Continue...


	2. The Ball

_**Chpater 2**_

The next morning, when the princess was awake, she notice that the prince have already return to the room and was sleeping on the bed. Then suddenly the kiss from yesterday came to her mind. She shook her head and went to the bathroom, and get herself ready. When Luna came into the room, the prince was still sleeping. She then bow at the prince who was still sleeping, then she greet the princess. "Today there will be a ball. The king wants me to get you ready for the ball. This way, your highness." The princess follow the maid as she leads the princess to another room full of dress. "Which dress do you want?" ask Lu.

"Any of the dress is okay."

"Then I think the white one here is beautiful," she says as she hand the princess the white dress that has sparkling on the top of the chest. It has layer on the bottom. The top layer is the clearest layer, so that you can see the dress from the inside. It has 3 layers. It also has no strip, so the dress is wrapped around the chest. As the princess try on the dress, other people are preparing for the ball that was about to begin. Then the princess came out of the closet dress in the white dress that Luna has picked out for her. "You're beautiful your highness," comment Lu. "I bet the prince will be surprise also. Now let's do you're make up." Lu put on make up on Ella. By the time they were done with everything, the party was set to go. Finally, Lu put a crown on the princess head. "Now Let's go out there," she says as she leads the princess out to the ball. As the princess walked out, people stared at her, and comment on how pretty she is. Ella look back at Lu, and Lu smile at her to go forward. While Ella walked towards the stage, someone tap her on the back. She turn and Nate was behind her, dress in a formal Texedo. He had his hair up, in a spiky way. He bow down to the princess.

"Can I have a dance with you," he ask as he put his hand out for her to take.

"It'll be my pleasure." The princess bow down, as she took the servant's hand. The servant lead the princess to the dance floor as he hand went down to grab the princess waist. And their hand connecting, then they began to dance to the tone of the music. The prince was dancing with Rose, and when he saw Ella dancing with Nate, he stop dancing with Rose and stared at Ella and Nate.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," replied Estein as he turn around to face Rose again. "Let's began again," he says as he starts to dance with Rose again. While the four of them dance, people were gossiping.

"They're cheating on each other?" said one of the woman from the dance floor.

"So the marriage was a lie," comment the other one.

"The king wouldn't lie to us, would he?" ask another.

The king hold out his hand to stop the music and everyone freeze. "As king of Lotus Kingdom, I hereby pronouce my son, Prince Estein and his beloved wife Ella," everyone cheer as they make way for the princess and the prince to walked onto stage. The king step aside, hoping the gossiping would stop. "I here announce that the prince and the princess will be going to their honeymoon starting tomorrow, and they will be gone for a week." The prince and the princess did not look at each other, both knows that it was a bad idea for them to go on a honeymoon together. The prince step forward, walking forward to the microphone.

"Sorry, that was a sudden notice, huh?" he says as everyone cheer for him that it's okay. "Well I hope you all will me miss me and my wife for a week," he says as he grab the princess and force her to stand beside him. Then the crowd cheer once more again.

"Dance! Dance! Dance!," the crowd starts to cheer. "Dance," the crowd cheer some more.

"Dance for us, to proves that you two really loves each other," one of the people in the crowd says.

"Guess there's no way out, huh?" the princes says. "Would you dance with me, my sweet wife," he tease her in a very nasty way. Holding out his hand, but in a very short distance so that the princess wouldn't be able to grab it. Also he didn't bow down to her, like a normal man would when he's asking for a dance. She stood beside him, not taking his hand. After five minute, the crowd stop and questioning why the princess wouldn't take the prince hand.

"Dance with him," the king says. "It'll be a pleasure to see two loving couple dancing together," the king assure Ella.

"Don't worry, I not going to make you fall. And if you did, then too bad," the prince says as he smirk at the princess. But the princess still didn't take his hand. "Are you scare that you might fall and embarass yourself? Is that why you wouldn't dance with me?"

"Partially. But I'm scared that you might trip over and make me fall," she retorted back to him.

"Oy, she roost you!" someone yelled from the crowd. The prince starts to gets irritated by the crowd and pull his hand out further so the princess could actually grab it. Then the princess takes his hand. The prince stood up and walked the princess to the crowd. The crowd gather and make a circle around the couple. Nate and Rose stood in the crowd watching the prince and the princess dance. First they were dancing fast, then slower and slower. At first, the prince grab the princess waist and tangle one of their hand together. Then he wrapped his other hand around the princess waist and pulling her towards him. Almost grinding her against his body. Almost at the end of the song, the prince cupped the princess cheek and lean in to kiss her. The prince opens his eye and look at Nate. While Nate could see the smirk of his lips. The prince try to opens the princess lips as she desperately try to close them. The princess was hoping she wouldn't have to exchange tongue with the prince again. But then again, the prince pull the princess jaw down with one of his hand, and put his tongue into hers. The crowd watch, grasping, surprise by the kiss. When 5 minutes pass, the prince pull away to catch his breath as he look at the princess. Hoping for her to slapped him in the face. Slapping him for making her embarass, and being a jack-ass in front of her servant, the guy that she loved. She deserved it, he thought as he smirk at her. But then again, she did not make any move, nor did she slapped him. The prince gets irritated that he lean in again to kiss her again.

She stopped him with her hand. She put one finger on his lips to stop him, "Don't be too hasty. I'll give it all to you at the honeymoon." He grabbed her hand hard, more like squishing it. You think you can win this war, thought the prince. Well, I'm not gonna let you win.

"Oh, I can't wait that long. I wanna do it now," he protest hoping to make the princess more embarass. But as usually, the plan failed. "Who's with me?" the prince ask the crowd. Hoping to get some help from the crowd. The crowd exchange glances with each other and cheer for the couple to kiss again.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!," they cheers. The princess looked at the king for some help, but he just smiled at her to go on. She finally gives in, she hold the prince's cheek gently in her palm, and she lean in to kiss him. He was hoping for her to kiss him in the lips, but instead Ella kiss Estein in the cheek. He felt her hot lips on his cheek as his cheeks burns hot. For the first time, the prince flutter and was embarass. The princess pulled away, while the prince stared at her in surprise.

"That's not a kiss," the prince commenting in surprise.

"Okay, enough with the love atmosphere. How about some food, huh?" the king ask as his servant brings out the food. There were ribs, chicken's breast, salad, and all kinds of food. The crowd cheers, and make a line to get food. As the parties goes on, people were eating food, singing, and others dance on the dance floor. Meanwhile the prince was looking irritated, mad because he was defeated by the princess.

"Hey! Don't be mad," Rose tried to cheer him. "You'll get her next time for sure."

"I wasn't trying to get her. I was just trying to make her embarass, but at the end, it was me who got embarass. "

"You'll have next time, so don't worry about it."

"Next time, huh?" he says as Rose wonder what's he's thinking of. "I got it," he turn to Rose. "I know a plan to get rid of her."

"And what is that?"

"I'll make her fall in love with me, and then dumped her harshly, so that she'll hate me forever."

"Oh. That's so cruel, I like it!"

"Cheers," he says as they both bump their glass together. Then he search for the princess as he drink more glasses of wine. As he looked around he know that Rose has put some medicine into his cup of wine. For Rose reason because he wouldn't look at her like he used to. The prince swallow down the wine as he look at the princess and the her servant talked together with some of the other guy accompany them. After a minute he stood up, walking to the princess. Rose look at him, even more annoy now that he left her to got to the princess. The prince walked toward the princess and grab her hand, taking her away from Nate.

"Wait. Where are you taking Ellla?" ask Nate.

"I'ts my business, so stay out of it," he says as he push Nate away. "Let's go my wife," he says as he drag the princess out of the ball room.

"What's with you?" asked the princess as they're inside of their room.

"What's with me? What's with you? Haven't I told you to not flirt with other men when I'm around?" he said as he locked the door.

She shake her head. "It's not what you think. And why do you care anyway?" She look at him, while he flushed in red again.

"I.." he closes he eyes and make a fist with his hand. "It's because you irritate me." Then he moves towards her. She stood there, staring at him. When he's close to her he grab her hand. "I...," and suddenly he falls on top of the princess. They were on the ground, and even though it was suppose to hurt the princess back, it didn't. She looked at him and notice that he has fallen asleep. The princess roll him over to the side, and sign.

"Then I'll leave you alone," she says as she stood up.

"No. Don't leave me alone," the prince says in a slowly voice. The princess stop and crunch down and stared at the prince. Did he heard me? she ask. "Don't go..." then he roll over to her side while still closing his eyes, and he moan in a sad tone. "I don't want to be alone," he says as he reach out to her. Then he hold her hand with his. Is he sleeping thought the princess.

"Hey," called the princess. "If you're awake then wake up. You can't sleep on the floor. Hey, wake up," she shake the prince to wake him up, but he didn't. When she's about to push her hand away, there's was a knock on the door.

"Princess, are you okay," called Nate.

"Nate! Yeah, I'm okay. I'll open it, in a moment," the princess slowly push her hand away, and stood up. Then she walked over to the door and opened it for Nate. He walks in and found the prince sleeping on the floor.

"What happened here?" Nate ask curiously.

"He's drunk, I think."

"That bastard. Did he touch you?"

"No. I'm okay, see," the princess twirl around in a circle once. "Nate, I'll be okay. Well, can you help me take him to sleep on the bed. I don't want him to sleep on the floor, and he's drunk."

"Urg. I don't want to help that dude. But I'll do as you say," then he lift the prince up and throw him into the bed.

"Thanks Nate."

"Yeah, no problem. If anything happen to you, just called me over. I'll be there to help," he smiled at her.

"You're the best friend ever," she said to Nate.

"Well, good night," Nate says as he scratch his head.

"Good night," she says as he walked out the door. That night the princess slept on the sofa again. Continue...


	3. First Honeymoon

_**Chapter 3**_

The next morning when the princess woke up, the prince was already gone. When the princess came back from the bathroom, the prince walked back to the room. They look at each other awkwardly. "Um.. How's your morning?" the prince ask.

"I'm fine... How about you?"

"Good...," and there was an awkward silence again. In the meantime, servant went walked inside their room.

"Sir, we're ready," said one of the servant.

"Thanks. We're coming. Is the carriage ready?" ask the prince.

"They are all ready. We're just waiting for you two." Is this for real?, Ella question herself.

As soon as the prince and the princess are ready, they went out and into the carriage. The servant helped them put their bags in the back of the carriage. The king sends them off. "Good Luck you two. I hope you two have wonderful times." On the way there, neither of them talk to each other. The carriage took them to a ocean. Not far from the castle.

"We're here, your royals," said one of the servant. He opens the door for the princess and the prince. The other servant took the prince and the princess bag into the beach house. As the prince and the princess got off the carriage, the servant bow at them before going back to the horse. "Have a good time," all the servants said as they took off.

"Guess we're here," comment the princess. Then she walked toward the beach house.

The beach house was full of flower, and it was blue. "Urg. I hate the beach," comment the prince. Then he starts to walked, trying to catch up to the princess. As they got inside the beach, servant were lining up and bow as the prince and princess walk pass them. As they walk pass servant, a tall dude stood in the middle of the aisle.

"Nice to meet you two," comment the land owner. "I'm Cheng. Nice to me the both of you. I heard you're on your honeymoon. We've prepared everything for the both of you. This way," he says leading them to a room. "We'll call the both of you when dinner is served." Then he left the room. The room, then again, falls into silence. "Do you want to use the bathroom first?" ask the princess. The prince walked up to the princess and dragged her over to the bed. Then he push her down facing him.

"Don't act nice to me," started the prince. "I hate girls who are nice me, especially you. Got it?" The princess stared at the prince, and she said no words to him. "Aren't you scared of me now?"

"No," replied the princess.

"Aren't you scared that I might rape you?" the princess gave no answer and then the prince gave a little laugh. "Wow! Aren't you a slut."

"Let go of me," the princess says as she tried to get up. While the prince didn't let go of the princess hand, the princess turn off to the side.

"You think I'm gonna let you go?" retort the prince.

"Yes because I know that you're just playing with me." the princess turn around to face the prince.

"Aren't you clever?," the prince mutter. Then he lean in to kiss the princess, but she turn away to avoid the kiss. The prince let go of the princess hand and cupped her cheeks. Then he kiss her lips forcefully, opening her mouth, and putting his tongue through her. The princess moves her hand and tried to push the prince away. But it didn't work, as the prince grind his body over her's. The prince moves his hand down and push the princess's shirt up leaving her bra exposed. Suddenly the princess kick the prince off of her, as she stood up. The prince landed on the ground. Then the princess wipe her mouth off, staring at the prince for his next moves. "Heh!" the prince laugh and wipe his mouth. Then he stood up and turn around, and he walked to the bathroom. The next thing, the princess heard was water running. Ella touch her lips again, and she flush in red. Suddenly she was nervous, after that she run out of the room. After the prince took a shower, he never notice that the princess was gone. After 1 hour, the prince finally notice that the princess was gone. The prince started to worried for the princess. "Where is she?" he asked himself. "Did I do too much?" Then there was a knock on the door.

"Dinner's ready your highness," said one of the servant as he came inside the door. "This way," said the servant put out his hand to lead the way. The prince decided not to worried about the princess and walked to the dinner table. When he got near the dinner table, the princess was no where to be found.

"Where's the princess?" asked Cheng.

"She's gone," replied the prince like he didn't care.

"What's? She's gone?"

"Yeah, she was gone when I came out of the shower," he grab a fork and chop up one of the chicken leg and eat up.

"OMG?! She could've get lost out there." As soon as the prince heard that he throw up his food. Then he cough, and cough. "My prince are you okay?" Then Cheng grab a napkin from nearby and hand it to the prince. "Don't worry about the princess, I'll send a search team and find her," he assure the prince.

Little did the land owner knows, the prince was actually happy to hear that the princess has gone missing. But the prince didn't want to ruin his image, so he pretend to look worried. "I hope you find her soon," the prince pretend to say in a sad voice. Then he went to his room, and laugh. "Hehehehe," this is so refreshing, thought the prince. Then a knock was on the door again. This time a maid came. She was slender as she has her hair down. She have vein off to the left.

"Your prince, here's some cookies for you to eat," as she blush in red.

The prince got up from the bed and walked over to the maid. Well, it wouldn't hurt to have some fun huh? he thought to himself. "You're very pretty, you know that? Well, I am hungry, but I'm not interested in cookies. Can I eat you instead?" he said as he push the maid to the wall and kiss her. Then the prince locked the door behind her, and he lead the maid towards the bed.

"My prince stop, what if your wife found out?"

"She's not here now, right?" he said as he gently push the maid down the bed. Then he took the maid blue dress off as the maid lays under the prince. The maid nod as the prince unhook her bra.

Meanwhile the princess was still on the beach seashore. She was collecting seashell. The princess sing as the sunset on the horizon. The sun was orange red, and the sky was purple green as the water is blue and purple. It was like freedom for her. Before the princess had notice, it was dark. She couldn't see in the dark, she doesn't have night vision. For all she knows, she's stuck there until morning. She didn't panic or cry; she just sit there on the sand. Her legs up to her chest and her hand crossing it, and staring at the dark sea.

The words has gotten to the palace. The people were panicking, and they were rushing around. "Nate," said one of the servant.

"Hm?"

"Did you heard anything about the princess?"

"No. Not really. Why?"

"She's missing, and everyone is searching for her."

"What?" Nate was shook, he froze for a minute. "What the hell happen?"

"Don't know. They said she ran away, and that's it."

"She wouldn't do something stupid like that."

"Maybe she might. She's look like a slut anyway," the servant smirk. Nate suddenly grab the servant's shirt.

"Don't ever say those things about my princess," he said in a angrily voice. "If you did then I'll kill you," then he let go of the servant's shirt and walk away. No, he thought. The princess is in danger. She can't see in the dark, she'll be in danger.

He rush off to the carriage and drove away to the beach where the prince and the princess had their honeymoon. Luckily, he had a lantern with him to help guide him. He rushes off to the beach. Then he stopped when he reaches to the seashore houses. He went inside and talk to the landowner. "Where's the princess?"

"Sorry, we couldn't locate her," the landowner bow to Nate. Then Nate went back outside.

"Where are you?" asked Nate. Then he huff and puff, catching his air as he went back to the carriage. He grab the lantern and rush off to the sea. He ran with the lantern as he search for the princess. "Princess," called Nate. "Princess! Where are you?! Princess!" He search and search, but there was no sign of the princess. After an hours of searching for the princess Nate was about to give up. Suddenly, water starts to came down his face. "Where are you?!" Nate shouted with anger. Then again waters came down his face more and more. "Princess, where are you," he said in a very sad voice. "I'm sorry. I failed to protect you." Then he slowly turn around and walk back to the beach house. As he turn around he saw the princess sitting down on the sand. "Princess!" Nate called again. "Princess!" he rushed over to the princess. "Princess, why are you here?"

"I wanted to see the sea," the princess said in a very low tone. "But I can't see anything now, except the sea and the moon."

"Princess," Nate wash his tears away. "Don't worry me like that! Don't you think other people might be worried about you. I-I'm s-sorry. From now on, I'll protect you no matter what. I put that on my words." Nate's tears falls more and more. "I'll definitely protect you." The princess was astound by the servant's word. "Let's go back," Nate pull the princess up, and they walked back to the beach house. When they get there, the people came out to see the princess, except for the prince. Lastly, he came out and smirking at the princess. Nate walked up to the prince and suddenly punch the prince on the face. "You jerk. Don't ever let this happen again, or I'll kill you for sure." Then prince split out his blood and smirk some more at Nate. Then he got up.

"You slave," he said as he punch Nate down. "I can do what ever I want with her. She's my wife. That has nothing to do with you, so stay out of my way." Nate stood up from the ground.

"Heh. That's has nothing to do with me?," he said as he throw another punch at the prince's face. "Tell you what? She's a very important person to me, so you better treat her nice. Or else..." the servant crunch down and glared at the prince. "Got that?" Nate stood up, and grab the princess hand. "Let's go," the princess looked back at the prince. Nate drag the princess with him as they return to the palace. When they got to the palace, people were surprise.

"Princess!" said one of the maid. "Where were you?" The other maid and servants join as they asked the princess question.

"I'm fine," the princess replied trying to sound fine.

"I'm glad you're fine," the king said as he walked towards her. The servants and the maids make way for the king.

"You're highness," they bow at him.

"No need to bow," then he turn back to the princess. "Go. Go and rest," he said as he smiled at the princess. "You must be tired."

"Thanks your highness." Nate follow the princess as she walked to her room. When they went to the princess bedroom, the princess close the door. Then silence fell upon them.

"Nate," the princess begin. "Why did you do that to the prince was wrong," the princess tells him.

"Sorry, my princess." Nate then pout at the princess and looked away. "I was so mad... I couldn't bear how he treated you."

The princess suddenly grab the servant's hand and pull him towards her. She embrace him gently. "Nate... You're the most unreasonable person I've ever met. You're the craziest and dummiest person I've known. What you did today was unexceptable, but thank you. I'll never forget what you did today. Thank you," then she pulled back. When she did, she saw the servant's face flushed red. "I knew it!" she says with excitement. "I knew you were sick. Here," she says as she feels the servant's head. "Now go to bed, you'll need rest."

"Thanks," the servant said awkwardly as he walked out the door. Then he close the door behind him. That night Prince Estien didn't come back. On the other side, Nate couldn't sleep. He went to the rooftop, and he looked at the stars. Then he blush some more while thinking back to where the princess hugged him. "Tsh... What am I'm doing? This is wrong right?" Continue...


	4. The unexpected rescue

**Chapter 4**

Hey, how are you guys? Sorry for the late update but I hope you all like this one. I'm gonna try and update every weekend on Sunday. I was thinking if I get 4 review, then I can add a bonus chapter. So please write a review for me! Well, here's the stroy.

* * *

That night the prince didn't came back. The princess waited for the princes but he didn't come back. Until 5 in the morning did the princess finally give up and fall asleep. After 2 hours, the princess was force to wake up. "Princess, here's your schedule for the day," Luna roll down the paper that's like 2 feet long. The princess stare down at the paper.

"This...?" Ella ask the maid.

"Yes, it's this much. Well, let's get started shall we?"

"Yes."

In the next four hours, Luna teach Ella reading and dancing. "You're doing nicely," comment the maid. "Next is manner."

"I wanted to go outside for a bit, can I?"

"Sure, my lady," Luna close the book, and guide the princess to the pool.

As soon as they got there, the princess saw the prince with Rose. So that's where he's been all night, thought the princess. Well, it's not like it matter to me anyway.

"Your highness," Luna bow at the prince. "Are you getting fresh air too?"

"Yes," he said as he look at the princess smirking. "Luna, go get us tea, will you?"

"Yes, I'll be right back." The maid quickly went back inside. Then Rose walk up to the princess. "Sorry, I borrow your husband last night. I didn't make you mad, did I? Your husband was so good in bed that I didn't want him to leave."

"Is he?" the princess retort back to her. Then she look at the prince.

"Yes, he was so good! Don't you agree, your highness. I mean you've done it with him too, right?" The princess gave no answer. They were standing on the pool side. While the princess wasn't careful, Rose push the princess into the pool. "You stupid Bitch," Rose called out to Ella. The prince eyes wide open.

"Rose, you've gone too far!," the prince yell at Rose.

"You expect me to stand still when that bitch cause you pain. Her fucking servant hits you, and you're not doing anything about it?"

"Rose this is my problem okay?"

"Fine," Rose said as she went inside the palace.

Meanwhile the princess was losing her strength. She was too stupid to fight off the water, as she falls more and more into the pool. On the outside, the prince was deciding if he should help the princess. I need to help her, he thought. But she's my enemies. No, I need to help her, as he think it over and over again. Luna finally show up with three tea in a plate. "Where's Ella?" she question the prince. The prince quickly take off his clothes as he jump to the pool. "Your highness, what are you doing?"

The prince was in the water and couldn't hear the maid. He quickly saw the princess, as he swim to her. He grab her by the waist and pull her up. On the other side, the princess had notice that someone had come to saved her. No, don't help me. I want to die, she think to herself. She then push the prince away. The prince looked at her, and lost his breath. He swim up to the surface and get a deep breath and went back to the water. The princess have lost her breath as she fall unconscious. The prince grab her again and pull her to the surface. He was breathing so hard, catching his breath. "You stupid idiot!" he yelled at the princess. Luna look surprise as she said no word. Luna crunch down to the princess and feel her breath.

"She's not breathing!"

"Go get a doctor!" the prince command. Luna rushes off to find a doctor.

"Urg..," the prince said in frustration. Then he lean down and gave the princess a CPR. He put his hand together and push gently on the princess chest. Finally the princess cough up water in her mouth. The prince stood up while the princess was laying down. "You should be fine now."

"I didn't need you to help me," the princess pout as she close her eyes.

"I didn't want to save you either," the prince said as he walk away. But he was relieve that the princess was alright. When he reach his room, he was flush in red. Why am I acting like this? This isn't how it's suppose to be, he said to himself. Urg...

On the other side, Luna came back to the princess with a doctor. Nate was with them. The doctor crunch down and took the princess hand. A few minutes later, the doctor turn to Luna and Nate. "Your highness should be fine. Her heart rate is normal now, seem like someone gave her a CPR. She just need a rest and she should be okay." Meanwhile the prince was looking at them through his room window.

"Thank you," both of Nate and Luna thank the doctor. The princess try to get up, but Nate swoop her up and carry her to her room. "I'll take her to her room," said Nate. When they reach to the princess room, there was no one inside.

"Nate, put me down. I'll be fine," Ella tells Nate.

"No, I want to protect you. Remember, that's my words." He smile at her as he gentle put her down on the bed. "I'll let you change," Nate went out of the room.

The princess sit up and unbutton her blouse, as she's done, she slowly lost her consciousness. At the same time, the prince walked into the room after he just took a cup of water. He saw that the princess was laying on the bed drench. To his surprise, he saw the princess bra. I should be used to this right? he ask himself. He looked away and couldn't stop his embarrassment. "Urg.. How many times do I have to help you?" then he took off the princess shirt and pants, leaving only her undergarment. Then he gave one of his big white shirt to the princess. He lift her head up, and notice that she have a fever. He quickly put the shirt on the princess and put the blanket over her. After that, he grab a towel and a warm cup of water. He slowly wash the princess face with the wet towel. Then there was a knock.

"May I come in?" ask Luna as she open the door. "Oh," she said as soon as she realize the prince was there with the princess. "I came in to give the princess the medicine," she then give the prince the medicine. Luna look at the prince. "She waited for you all night long, your highness. She's trying her best, so please get along with her," the maid said as she went out the room.

It shock the prince that the princess waited for her. "She really is stupid" he smiled. It was the first time someone had waited for him. Then he put the princess head in his arm and gave the princess her medicine. Instead she spits it out. The prince took another pill from his hand and shove it to his mouth and pass it to the princess mouth as he kiss her. That time Ella didn't spit it out, and swallow it instead. The prince did the same with the water, and kiss Ella again as he pass the water to her. As he kiss her, it felt like eternity for him. As he parted away, the princess was looking at him. Unexpectedly, the prince blush again. "Idiot. Don't look at me."

"Thank you," the princess said then she close her eyes again and sleep.

The prince turn away. "You're- You're welcome."

That night, the prince slept in the couch instead and let the princess sleep in his bed. Continue...


	5. Arguement

**Before the story starts, I would like to thank .562, Pang, , Anne Cahill, and tarheelborn. Thanks guys, and I hope you'll like my story more and more. Well, I'll add a bonus chapter after this chapter, so please look forward to it! Here's the story:**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

In the morning, when the princess woke up, she notice that the prince was sleeping with her on the bed. His blonde hair swaying on his head, while he sleep cutely on the bed. But he was on the other side and facing the other way. This is just sleeping together, right?, she asked herself. Then the prince turned over to the princess side with his hand clapping together under his head. The princess got up, and went to the bathroom. When she got up, the prince was still sleeping.

After a minute, Luna came in. As usual, she wears her blue maid uniforms with a plates full of foods. "How was your night? Did you sleep well your highness?"

"I slept well, but I couldn't remember anything. Did something happen?" Ella asked the maid in confusion.

"You drowned, your highness."

"I drowned?"

"Yes. Somehow you drowned and Nate brought you to your room."

After that, it was time for the princess schedule again. Again, she had to do English and Reading, Table Manner, Dancing, Etc.

But before they could begin, the King summoned both the prince and the princess. As Ella and Estein came into the door, the king order the servants and the maids to get out.

"Do you have any idea of what you've done?" the king asked the prince. Sitting in his throne, as he speak to the pince. The prince gave no answer. "Answer me!" the king says in rage.

"I've done nothing wrong, so can I go now?" ask the prince.

"Can you go? You think this is a small chit chat? Your wife almost drowned? Others people gonna think of you as a bad prince, and when you become king, they won't look upon you."

"It's not like I care."

"You should care because it's your business."

"You're the one that made it my business. It's not like I wanted to marry her in the first place." As the king and the prince argue more, the princess just stood feeling like an idiot. Though she didn't get hurt by their words.

"You!" the king says as he raise his hand like he's about to hit the prince.

"Go ahead, old man. It's not like you ever care about me and my business."

The king walked down from his throne and up to the prince. "You dare oppose me?"

"Yes, because you have no guts." Suddenly, the king punch the prince in the face that made the prince turn off to the side. The prince turn and face the king again. He then spit out the blood on his mouth to the ground.

"Heh," Estein gave a little laugh. "I thought the old man doesn't have any guts. I'll take that as my punishment," he says as he turn around and walked out the door. Ella looked at the king as he was shaking badly. She rushes over to him, and grab a hold of him. But it was too late as the king collapse to ground.

"Doctor! Somebody help!" the princess yelled as she hold the king in her arms. Suddenly, Luna came in. "Luna, get a doctor. Quick." The maid nod as she rushes out of the room and out to search for the doctor.

"Your highness, can you breath?" Ella asked the king as she tried to lay him down low. At the same time, the king gave no answer. Then the doctor came rushing in with others servants. After he check the king's heart rate, he ask everyone to leave the room. After awhile he came out of the room.

"Your highness should be fine now. Princess, make sure he takes his medicine daily. He had a stress syndrome, if it's gets worser than this then I'm afraid I won't be any help." The doctor bow at the princess.

"Thank you," the princess said as she went inside to look at the king. As Ella walked inside the room, it brings back memories. The day that her father died. Ella walked close to the king, as he have fasten asleep. She hold the king's hand in her arms. "Please get well," then she walked out the room. When she got to her room, the prince was gone. That night when the princess slept, she dreamed for the first time about her dad. To be continue….


	6. Bonus

**In this Chapter, I wrote about when the King of Tiara died. The kingdom of Tiara is Ella's kingdom. And her dad was the king of that kingdom. He was very respected among the citizens. After his wife died, he decided to marry again for the sake of the kingdom.**

**Bonus Chapter**

When the princess was 14 years old, her father had fallen into a illness. Day and night, he would cough until there was blood. At the same time, the princess stay with her dad. On one awful night, on a full moon, the king of Tiara kingdom wouldn't stop coughing. Ella was on her room reading on of her fairy tales: Cinderella. Suddenly, one of the maid came to her room huffing. She must've been running huh, thought Ella. "Was is it, Jee?" ask Ella.

"Your dad… The majesty... He…" she stop to slow down. "He.. He said he needs to talk to you. Please go to his room you're highness." Ella rushes to his dad's room. As she slowly opens the room, there was only darkness with a little lantern beside the king's bed. Then she walked to the room, it seem more empty than usual.

"Dad, are you okay?"

"Cou.. Cou.. Cu… Yeah, I'll be alright."

"I'll go and get a doctor," Ella says as she ran to the door.

"No, stay… Cou.. Cou," the king cough some more.

"But…"

"Ella, I want to tell you this before I died. I don't want to have anymore regret, and I want you to forgive me."

"Forgive? For what?"

"I know you must've hated me…" the king's voice soften.

"I would never hate you dad," the princess says as she put her hand with the king's hand.

"I betray your mom and marry another woman. I let a curse put on you when you were little," the king said as water came down his cheek.

'What are these?" the princess ask as she move the tears from the king's face.

The king gave a little laugh. "Those are called tears."

"Tears?" the princess asked as she feels water on her finger. "Then why don't I have tears?"

"When you were born, a evil witch cast a spell on you. The spell was for you to not feel anything, so that people may see you differently. She wanted people to think that you're an evil child, so that people will hate you. Your mother tried to help you by giving up her life to save you. When you are old enough, find the one you love, and become one bond then the curse will be broken."

"Become one? What's that?" Ella asked as she look up at her dad.

"You'll understand when the time comes," the king hold his little girl's hand and smiled as he closed his eyes with the last tears on his face. "I'll always love you." The king hand's slowly let go off Ella's hand as it landed by his side. After a while, the king didn't move and just sleep on the bed.

"Dad?" Ella called his dad. "Dad, why are you sleeping?" Suddenly, Ella's step-mother and Ella's step-sisters came rushing in.

"Scoot over," Ella's stepmother order as she push Ella off to the side. "Oh my," she gasp. "You!" she turn to Ella and point at her. "You killed the king!"

"What? No I didn't your highness," Cinderella told her.

"Lie! Guard!" then guard came rushing into the room.

"Yes?, Lady Tremaine."

"Arrest her and hit her 15 times on the back."

"Yes, your highness. Sorry princess," the guard said as they took the princess away.

As she walked past some maid, she could hear all sorts of bad things about her. "Did you hear?" one of the maid standing on a counter whisper to the other maid.

"Yeah, the princess killed her own dad just to have the kingdom. So despicable."

Ella stopped walking and listen to the maids. Her head suddenly went down, she didn't feel guilty nor mad because she knew full well that it was just rumor.

"Yeah and there's a rumor that says that she's a slut. Last week, I heard that she slept with one of the guard from the gate section.

"Urgg… Can't believe there's actually a person like that."

"Yeah, and talk about royals. She's the worst kind of all."

Ella ignore them and follow the guards again. When they're near the dungeon, the guard put a hand cuff on the princess. The guard put the princess in the cell leaving one guard to only guard her. The princess turn away, not looking at the guard. "Princess, I know you didn't do it," said the guard with short black spiky hair. The princess looked at him.

"So you believe me?" she said in a very calm voice.

"Yeah, I believe you're innocent," said the young guard.

"My dad had a lung Symptoms. Lady Tremaine probably knows that. I believe she thinks that I'm gonna take her place as queen. She probably hated me for being the honor princess."

"What's meant to be will always find it's way. I always lived by that. My grandmother told me that. She said that if it's meant to be the way it is then let it be and live by it."

"Thanks."

"My name is Nate. I'll be over here if you need me," he said as he sit on floor guarding the princess.

After a couple of hours, Ella hears her stepmother with her two daughters laughing and talking happily. She suddenly wakes up from her dream. "Mom, you're the best," said Anastasia.

"I'm always the best."

"I'm gonna have a good time," added Drizella.

Lady Tremaine, Drizella, and Anastasia walked up to the guard. "Open up the cell, will you," the queen command.

"Yes, your highness." Nate opens the cell, and bow down for the queen and her daughter to enter the cell. He notices that Drizella was holding a whip on her hand. "Your highness, that a whip right?"

The queen turn around and death stared at the guard. " Disappear."

"I'm afraid I can't do what you ask your highness," Nate fought back. "I was order by the king to protect the princess."

"Fine, do what you do. But the princess has to be punish." Then the stepmother walked up to Ella with her two daughter. "Hello, Ella." The queen look at Ella in disgust. "If you're worried about your dad, then he's perfectly fine. We've already buried him in the grave without you." The princess look away trying not to pay attention to them. Drizella suddenly whip the princess on the back using a whipper.

"Hey wretch, listen to us when we're talking to you," she told the princess. Instead of moaning, the princess didn't even notice the whip and kept on ignoring them. Drizella whip the princess more and more. While Lady Tremaine and Anastasia are laughing at Ella. After Drizella was done, Anastasia was turn to hit the princess. Just when Anastasia about to whip the Ella, Ella stopped her. Ella grab the whipper and took it away from her.

"Wretch?" Ella said as she walked up to them. "You three are more of a wretch than I am," Ella looked at them deadly.

"Let's go mom," Anastasia.

"Yeah, let's go. She's creeping me out," added Drizella. The three of them quickly walked out the cell. Suddenly, the princess collapse and fell to the ground. Nate quickly went to the princess and scoop her up. He gently put her on the bed of the cell.

"I shouldn't do this," Nate reminded himself. "Urg…" he brush his hand against his hair and flush in red. He gently turn the princess off to the side and pull her shirt up. To his surprise, the princess back was wounded badly with multiple lines of red. He quickly went to get a doctor. After that Ella was kept in the dungeon for 2 weeks. Instead of doing chores and serving Ella's stepmother and stepsister, she was their prisoner. In the meantime, the princess made friend with Nate. End of Bonus Chapter….

* * *

I hope you all like the bonus chapter. There will be more snapshot of the princess life + some of the prince life.


	7. MISUNDERSTOOD

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Thanks again for all of you guys that are reading my story, and for adding reviews. I didn't think it would be this interesting. With you guys reading my story I'm able to write more of my story, so thanks a lot. Well, here's the story.**_

* * *

"Dad," called the princess. "Dad, don't go." As the princess called more and more of her dad's name, the royal king wouldn't stop walking. The princess was walking in a cave full of darkness. "Dad," she called more and more. "I'll never disobey you." But the king keeps on walking forward. During her whole dreams, the king never turn back and look at her. The weirdest part in her dream was, she was crying. Her tears were rolling down while she was calling her dad's name.

"Princess. Princess, Ella. Ella," she heard a voice calling her and suddenly she woke up. Lu was standing next to her. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, just some nightmare. I'll be fine," she tried to smiled at Luna.

Lu looked at her and frowned a little. "May I asked something your highness?"

"Yeah, was is it?"

"Did something happen in the past with the king?"

Ella was surprise by the question. "I'm sorry, I can't answer your question," she quickly answer back without hesitation.

"No, it was my fault. I ask the question so I should be blame." Then she pass the food over to the princess,"Today's your schedule is postpone for the next day. That means you have the day off."

"Really," the princess asked in a dull voice.

"Why? You're not happy?" Luna asked in confused.

"Not particularly, but isn't it suppose to be a busy week?"

"Since the king is ill, the horse practicing is cancel for today and will resume tomorrow."

"Understood." After Ella was done eating, Lu collect the plate and return it to the kitchen. While she was almost there to the kitchen she heard her fellow talked about the princess.

"Hey, I heard that the king illness was because of the Princess."

"Yeah, some even says that she poison the king, and pretend to be innocent. That little wretch."

Lu couldn't hold back anymore and she decided to interrupt the conversation. "Ahem," she say.

The maids all look at her. "What? Isn't true though?" ask Chan.

"For all I know talking behind someone's back is rude, especially the royals. Though it might be true, but I don't think the princess would do something like that. Didn't you guys hear that the king have a syndrome?" They all looked at each other and said no words. Lu then walked over to the sink and began to wash the dishes. When she's done, the other maid immediately apologized at her. "I'm not the one that you should apologize to," she said in a calming voice. The maid suddenly rush out except for Chan. "Why aren't you going?"

"The question is, why should I?" she said in a mockingly voice.

Lu went up to her staring at her face, "Didn't you talk bad about the princess too?"

"Heh," she laugh at Luna's question like it was a ridiculous question.

"You!," Lu grabbed her shirt. "Don't ever underestimate me."

"What are you gonna do? Tell the royal princess that I turn my back on her?"

"I wouldn't do something that coward," Lu let go of Chan's shirt and walk away from her.

On the other side, the other maid went up to Ella and apologized to her. Ella had no clue why they're apologizing to her. "Thank you for apologizing," she said in a calm voice.

"We're so sorry. We won't ever do something like that ever again, your highness." Then they bow at the princess.

"Please don't," the princess command. "You don't have to bow at me, but why are you guys apologizing to me?"

"We talk behind your back. We sorry," said one of the maid in a ponytail. Then there was an awkward silence, and all the maid thought that the princess was mad at them.

"You guys are forgiving," the princess finally said.

"Aren't you suppose to be mad at us?" they all asked.

"Well, it would make a bad relationship between us right? So if I forgive you all, will you be my friend?"

They looked at each other in confused. "Yes! We'll gladly be your friends," then they smiled at the princess.

"Thank you." Ella bow at them, and in return they bow back at her.

"Please excuse we have to finish our chore, your highness," the maid with the yellow bow in her hair said.

"Wait! I won't be satisfied if I don't know the name of my friends." The maids stop and look back at the princess. They look at each other and smile back at the princess.

"I'm Candy," said the one with the yellow bow.

"I'm Cindy," said the other one.

"I'm Bee and this is Lucy," she said pointing to the maid with the ponytail. "Well, we'll see you after we're done with the chores princess." They all bow again at the princess and walk back. Just when the princess is about to leave her room, the prince came in.

"Good morning," the princess greeted the prince. The prince said no words to his wife as he enter the room. "Please excuse me," Ella said as she walked over to the door. The prince walked pass her without even looking at her. Is he mad at me?, thought the princess. Oh well, it's fine since people hate me anyway.

Ella walked around the castle looking for Nate. Today Nate should be free, she thought. Today Nate should be able to take me to tour around the villages, she wonder some more. Then she walked to the garden and found Nate with Chan. Chan was embracing Nate on the neck. Though the princess wasn't shock at all. She just went up to them, and thought that it might be friend hug. "Nate," she began. When Nate heard her voice, he turn around.

"Princess..." he was stunned. She might get the wrong feeling, he thought. "It wasn't what you think it is," he hesitate.

"So I was wrong?" Ella replied.

"We're not... You know.. We're just..."

"Nate and I are busy. Can't you see?" Chan interrupt them. Then she link her arm with Nate. "Please excuse us," Chan told the princess.

The princess look straight at Nate. Suddenly, Nate turn away from the princess. So I was wrong, Ella thought. They weren't friend and maybe I was interrupting them. "Excuse me then," Ella said as she turn around and walk away.

"Wait!" Nate called the princess. Ella turned around. "It's not what you think," just as he was about to step forward Chan grabbed his hand and turn him around to face her. She then lean in and kiss Nate. Nate eyes wide open as Chan took his first kiss away. After she pulled her lips away, Nate was flushed in red.

"See," she said as she pull Nate away with her. Ella stood there for a long time thinking what just happened.

"Is she an idiot," Estein said when he saw her while he was walking around the palace. "Hey," he called out to her, but the princess was still not moving. "Hey," he called again. Once again the princess didn't answer, then he poke her. To his surprise she fall to the ground. He didn't try to help her nor did he try to catch her and just let her fell. Five second afterward, the princess stood up.

"Where am I?" she asked herself. Then she saw the prince. "Hey," she look at the prince while he opened his mouth.

He was surprise that the princess didn't get hurt. "You. You're so not normal, are you?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, aren't your back hurt?"

"Nope, it didn't hurt at all," the princess said confidently. "I'm fine," she said as she walk away from the prince.

"It didn't hurt huh?" he asked. "I'll find your weakness and eliminate you," he said happily. Continue...


	8. Lost

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"Rise and shine," Lu called in the next morning. She went up to the window and opened it. "The sun is shining bright, so it should be a great day to go horse riding, won't you thinks so your highness?"

Ella nod as she went over to Lu and look at the bright sky. "It's so beautiful," Ella comment.

"Yup. I heard that there will be a camp, so have a fun time!"

"Thanks," Ella walked over to the bathroom and wash up. Lu helped her put on her horse clothes and gear. After they are done, Ella went to visit the king.

"Your highness, how's your health?" she asked the king.

"I'm fine," he told her. "Please take care of the prince for me," he asked the princess. "He have been lost in the mountain for three time. He's very clumsy, but he's very gently in the inside. Please get a long with him."

"I'll try my best."

The king put his hand on top of the princess hand, and pat on it. "You're the most suitable wife for him, so please take good care of him."

"I will," she said as she stood up and bow at the she walk out the door and into the horse field. Then she saw Nate help feeding the horse. Should I go over there?, she asked herself. If I go, will I hurt someone. She decided not to go, and instead she stood there and watch Nate.

"My lady, your horse is over here," said a servant. He escort the princess over to another wooden house with horse. They have a lot of horse, she thought. "Here's the horse that you'll be riding," he pointed at the brown horse with black spot.

"Thank you," she said as she take her hand out to touch the horse. The horse stared at the princess for three second and turn away. "Well, I guess you don't like me huh?" she take her hand back. Just when she was about to leave her horse and see the other horse, Nate grabbed her hand.

"You can't touch the horse like that," Nate tell her. "You have to feed him first, then touch him. Like this," he show Ella. Nate gently grab a bunch of hay from a bucket and feed it to the horse. Then he stroll the horse's head gently, "You should try it." The whole time, the horse didn't turn away.

"Okay." Ella grabbed a bunch of hay and feed it to the horse, while her other hand stroll the horse's head gently. When she's done the horse bow down at her.

"He likes you," comment the servant that escort her. "His name is Runo. Please take care of him," he bow down at the princess.

"Thanks, I will," then the servant went off. "Nate, thank you."

"You owe me," he smiled at her. "I gotta feed the other horse so I'll be going princess," he bow at the princess before turning away from her.I'm such an idiot, he told himself. She's gonna hate me now, even though it wasn't like she thought it was. If I told her the truth will she believe in me?, he thought some more. As he took more steps away, it hurts him more and more. "Princess," he finally turn around to face Ella. "Chan and I are not dating. Please understand. She may like me, but I don't want that to be an obstacle for the two of us. Please stay by my side," he bow at the princess again.

Ella looked at him, and touches his shoulder. "Please, don't bow at me," and encourage him to get up.

"I'm sorry that I'm such a bad body guard."

"You think that I might be mad, huh?" the princess explain. "I'm not, in fact, I'm happy that you're here with me. I don't want to be a burden in your life. And I want you to have the right to love anyone who you choose to love," the princess hold his hand.

Nate finally stood up and face the princess again. "Thanks," he said as he was about to grabbed the princess hand when suddenly prince Estein pull the princess away.

"Don't be touching other people's property," the prince growl at Nate.

"Let go," the princess command the prince to let go of his grip on the princess hand. Then he squish it hard, but as usually it didn't hurt the princess.

"Estein let her go," Nate ordered at the prince. Still, Estein didn't let go of Ella's hand.

"This whore is mine," he snared at Nate. Whore?, thought Nate. Who the heck do you think you are? Immediately, Nate swung his hand and punched the prince's face. He hits hard on the ground letting go of the princess hand.

"I'm not scared of you even if you're the king," Nate retorted. "Let's go Ella," then Nate pull Ella's hand and drag her away from the prince.

Then it was time for horse riding, Nate helped the princess get on her horse. "I wanted to come," Nate begins. "But I have to stay back and help watch the other horses. If anything happened, I guarantee you I will come."

"Thanks," she said as the other people are ready in position to go.

"Ready," commanded the chief. They all nod. "Let's go then," he said with excitement. Nate wave at the princess and smiled at her. Then the princess look ahead and went off with her horse. There was only five of them riding the horses. Two guards, One Chief, the prince, and the princess. This was her first time going horse riding without Nate. When they were still little, Nate always took her for a ride on his donkey. Though it might not be horse but still the ride was fun.

The princess was ahead of the prince with two guard ahead of her. In ten minutes when she looked back, the prince was gone. Where's is he, she thought. She turn her horse around without telling the other as she went to look for the prince. After two minutes, the other look around and the prince and princess was no where to be found. "We have to looked for them," said the chief. "Let's split up," he commend the two guard. "Meet her after an hour," then they went to search for the prince and princess.

Ella on the other hand got lost. I didn't keep my promise, she thought. And now I'm lost too. She started to look around some more as her horse collapse to the ground. She hit hard on the ankle. In a minutes blood was flowing out of her ripped pant. Though it didn't hurt her, then she looked at the horse feet and notice that it was also hurt too. "Sorry," she apologize to her horse. She looked around and there was only green leaves and tree around her. She was in the wilderness, and with an wounded horse. "What should I do," she asked the horse. "Are you thirsty?" the horse moves his head to the princess and lick her hand. "Okay," say the princess. "Let go get some water," she stood up. "Can you walk?" she asked her horse. The horse tried to stand up, but fail. On his second try, he was able to stood up. They walked to a nearby river, at first they didn't find it, but on there third try they finally found a river near some Oak tree. They carefully walked over to the river and take some sip of water. When they are done, Ella notice that the princes was on the other side of the river. "Hey," she shouted to him. He looked up, and saw her. Then he stood up and turn away. In a second, he was gone. What should I do?, thought the princess. I don't know what to do, she thought. Am I gonna stuck here? Continue...


	9. What should I do?

**Hi, did you all have a nice weekend? I have been so busy that I didn't update. So I'm very sorry! Please forgive me. As an apology, I'll try to add a bonus chapter. So hang on tight. Well, enough of me talking, and here's the story.**

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

"Hey," called the princess as she walked after the prince. The horse walked behind her as she tried to catch up to the prince.

"Stop following me, idiot," he called after Ella.

"I promise to watch over you. I just can't leave you when you're lost."

The prince stopped walking and turn around to face the princess. "Look around," he said as he tried to show her the circumstance. "This is a mountain," the princess looked at the prince dumbly. Like she's telling him that she know what's surrounding her. Is she playing with me, he thought. "Arg.." he scratch his head. "What do you think I am?"

"A prince."

"No, I'm a man. Don't treat me like a baby," he said as he turn and walk away from the princess.

"Sorry, I didn't tend to offend you your highness."

"I don't need your useless word."

"Then is there anything for me to do for you?"

"What you can do is..." he said turning around, "get out of my sight and never appears in front of me."

"I get it," she said while smiling. "I'll get out of your sight," she said turn away while directing her horse to follow her. The prince stood next to his horse looking at the princess. He noticed that the princess leg was bleeding. Also the horse was badly injured too.

"Wait," he said stopping her.

"Hmm," Ella turn to face the prince.

"...If you..." suddenly the prince was speechless. "You..." and then the image of the princess leg show up on his mind. "Never mind, just get out of my sight."

"Okay," the princess said as she turn around and disappear into the woods.

After a while, the prince started to feel uneasy. Why is it that I feel guilty? he asked himself. I didn't make her injure her leg, but yet why do I feel that I did it to her? What should I do? he thought some more. Naw, he thought. She would be alright, right? This isn't her first time in the woods since she doesn't look scare at all. But what if it wasn't? What should I do if this isn't her first time in the woods? The he stopped walking. "What should I do?" Estein asked the horse. "I did something unmanly huh?" he asked his horse again. Estein stared at the horse, then the horse nicked at him. "So you agree?" the horse nicked at him some more. "You're the best," he said as he hugged his horse. He quickly rode his horse as he went and search for the princess. After a while it was dark: "Where could she be?" He stopped to think. "Where are you?!" he called out. He got off his horse as he run to search for the princess. He went ran and ran as he search for the princess. Suddenly, he tripped over something. "Damn..." he said as he got up. He looked down to see what it was when he saw the princess laying down on the ground. "You!" he poke her. "Hey," he said poking her some more, but she did not respond. After a while of poking the princess, the prince started to get worried. Then he check her heart rate; she's not breathing, he thought. What should I do?

He picked her up, as he put her on his horse back. Then he dragged both his and the princess's horse through the woods to find shelter. He stopped at a nearby tree. Then he gently put the princess down, and starts a fire. This should let the other know that we're here, he thought. After he's done setting up the fire, he looked at the princess injure feet. "You stupid idiot," he said as he check the princess more. "You fainted because of too much blood loss." He ripped part of his shirt out as he wrapped it around the princess ankle. She was pale even though it was now dark in the woods. The stars were starting to appeared in the night sky as the moon brighten the sky. Estein sat down near the princess. Her hand were cold, but she didn't shiver. The prince took off his coat and wrapped it around the princess. She looked so innocent, he thought. Suddenly, he wanted to kiss her. He wanted to feel her innocent kiss. Out of no where, he suddenly lean in. He wasn't aware of it until he heard noise from a nearby woods. He got back to his old self as he blush in red. Though he didn't get his chance to kiss her. Somehow I'm disappointed, he said to himself.

He got up and get in place to fight the predator. "Who's there?" he said in a manly way.

One of the servant appeared before him. He looked at the prince in surprise. "Justin," he called out to the other servant. "I found the prince," he said as the other servant appeared next. They both were riding their horses.

"Your highness," Justin said in surprise. "So the princess was with you?" he said looking down at the princess.

The prince looked at them then looked back at the princess. "Yeah, I was with her," he said.

"Your highness, we were so worried about you and the princess," Joe said as he got off his horse.

"Sorry," the prince bow and apologize to them.

"No, were sorry," Justin got off his horse and they both bow at the prince in return. "We didn't look after you well, so we're blame."

"Joe," the prince said looking at the servant. "I need you to find water for the princess," Joe nod as he got on his horse and went to look for water.

"Justin," the prince command again. "Signal the chief that we're here so he knows where to find us," Justin nod as he went to set up the warning signal.

The prince sign and looked at his and the princess's horse. He sign again as he went and sit by the princess. Afterward, he fell asleep while leaning on to the Ella's shoulder. When the servant's are back, the princess had awaken while the prince was asleep. Ella push Estein off of her as she went up to the servant. The servants give Ella's water and told her what happened. "Your highness, we'll look around for any danger. Please rest," said Justin. He and Joe went and secure the area. Ella sit back and looked at the prince.

"Thank you," she said to the prince while putting his head back on her shoulder as she fell asleep. Continue...


	10. Not realizing

_**Thanks again to all who read this story. Sorry, I haven't update like I was suppose to do. . I would like it if you all to write me a review. Plus I love to read them. So please write a review for me. Here's the story:**_

_**Chapter 9**_

* * *

The next morning, when the servant woke up, both the prince and the princess hadn't woke up yet. "Let's go find food," suggested Justin.

"Okay," agreed Joe. The princess and the princess was leaning on a tree. There shoulder were touching as they collide to each other. After a few minute, the prince woke up. He noticed that he was sleeping next to the princess. Without knowing, he was staring at her. Her beautiful long black hair, and her long eye lashes. Too bad, he never saw her hair down because that would be too much tempting for him. But still, he thought. She would be beautiful if he had seen her with her hair down. He lift his hand up and feel her hair. This smooth long silky black hair is so charming, he thought. The princess opened her eye while the prince stared at her. The prince backed out as he push Ella away. What was I thinking, he thought. She's an enemy. She will ruined my life, he thought. She is a person that can't be trusted, and certainly not a person to fall in love with. What? he thought. I don't like her right? No, no, there's no way. He look at the princess as she look at him. Yeah, she's not my type, Estein told himself.

He got up and walk away from the princess. She still didn't move after she had woken up. Then Joe came back with rabbits on his hand. "Princess," he called. "do you like rabbit?"

"Rabbits are fine," she said. "Where's..." she tried to think of the servant's name.

"You mean Justin?"

"Yes, Justin. Where is he?"

"He went to look out for food. He will be back in a few minutes, your highness."

The princess nod. Joe cooked while the princess stared at the rabbits. It's small and looks fragile, she thought. Joe had caught 3 rabbits; 2 are brown and the other is black. Before she knew, she had fallen asleep.

"Princess, the rabbit stew..." Joe turn and noticed that the princess has fallen asleep. "Never mind. Please excuse me, your highness" he said as he put the rabbit stew aside and watch over the princess. It's my duty to watch over you, Joe think to himself.

After an hour, Justin return with a deer. "Hey, how's the food going?" asked Justin.

"Great," Joe said. "Just waiting for the prince to return.

"Oh, he hasn't return yet?"

"Yeah. He went somewhere."

"Hey," Justin whispering while leaning in. "Do you think that the prince doesn't like the princess?"

"Why would you say that?"

"I mean, by his reaction, it seems that he hate the princess."

"Yeah," Joe agreeing. "Now that you think about it. It is kind of true."

"It's not just kind of true. It's true. Too bad, he doesn't know what he got," Justin said as he look at the princess. "She's gorgeous," he commented.

"Dude, she already got a husband."

"Do I look like I care? They're not going to last long. Trust me, my man. And when they're at that point, I'll just take her away for one night stand and dumped her the next day."

"Not a chance," Joe said.

"We'll see," Justin gave a little laugh.

In 5 second, the prince came back with apples in his hand. Joe and Justin looked at each other. "What's wrong," the prince asked? Continue...

* * *

Please leave a review of what you think will happen next. I want to see your prediction, so please write a review for me!


	11. No peeking

_**Thanks you guys for reading my story. For tara4504 question, the answer is Justin was just kidding with Joe. Though, he might be an important person in the future. So don't forget about him. Thanks for writing me a review; it was fun reading them. Here's the story.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

The prince looked at the servants confusingly. "What's wrong?" the prince asked again. They looked at each other and say nothing. "I command you to answer me."

"Your highness, there's nothing wrong," Joe begin.

"Yes," Justin laugh and looked at Joe. "There's nothing wrong, right?" he said looking at Joe.

"Yes, there's nothing wrong your highness."

"Good, did you two do the things that I told you to do?"

"We did your highness."

"Good," Estein walked over to the princess and sat down next to her.

"Your highness, may I ask a question?" Justin said to the prince.

"What is it?"

"Um.. Did you... um.. perhaps hear our conversation?"

"No, why?"

"Nothing..." he looked away from the prince.

"Is there something you need to tell me," the prince asked Justin.

Justin looked at the prince and was blinked. "I..." just when Justin was about to tell the truth, the commander came from the bush.

"Commander," the prince started. "How are you?"

"I'm fine your highness," he bow at the prince. "I was looking for you guys and when I saw the signal I came rushing through the woods."

"Thanks for the worry, but we're all fine."

"I can see that your highness."

"Take a rest sir," the prince lead the commander to the ground. On the other hand, the princess woke up. She sat up and listen to the conversation that the prince and the commander are having. "So, we only have 4 hours left?" the prince asked.

"Yes, and this is the plan your highness. We'll go over here and see the waterfall, then we'll go see some sightseeing in the other side of the waterfall."

The prince nod. "Then let's rest and move out in 20 minutes."

"Yes sir," the servants and the commander said. After 20 minutes, they sat out.

On the other side, Nate was feeding the horse. Though he may love horses, he wanted to stay there and wait for the princess. He was worried about her anyway. Chan walked up behind him. She then hug her from behind. "I'm sorry, I cause you to misunderstood the princess. You must be hating me now."

Nate was surprise but he was flutter. He turn to face Chan. "It's okay. I'm not mad at you. Though I can't understand it."

"What don't you understand?"

"The whole thing," he put hit hand on her shoulder.

"I...I... I like you," she confess. Nate looked at her straightly.

"I..." Nate turn around. "I can't answer you right now," he said.

"What? Why?"

"I.. There's too much things that I need to sort out. Please forgive me for not giving you a reply right away."

"I understand," Chan said as she walked out of the barn house.

Nate looked down on the ground. What do I do? he asked himself. I don't want this...

Back where the prince and the princess are. They're going to a waterfall. The commander told the prince that he and the servants will go see the other side of the waterfall. "Your highness, enjoy this view with the princess please," he said as he and the other servants follow him. The prince turn to look at the princess.

"You should go wash your self since we have time. Plus you smell," he joke at the princess. Though, he didn't actually think that she smelled.

She smelled herself, "Yeah." She walked over to the waterfall and look back. The prince was staring at her. "Can you turn around and guard?"

The prince looked at her confusingly. "Oh, yeah," he said embarrassingly turning around.

The princess's hair was braid back into a long fishtail. She had split hair, and it divide her hair in the middle. She take off her sports blouse and her sports pant. She wasn't naked because she still have her tan top and her shorts. She slowly put water on herself.

The prince was being a perv. He on the other side, peek at the princess while she wasn't looking back. Though, he enjoy the view too. She look beautiful, he said to himself. I love her hair, but what will she look like if she had it down, he thought. I've never seen it down. Does princess have to tie their hair up every time and every second? Well..., he thought some more. Without realizing, his eye looked down. Her body is too slender, he thought. But it fits her. Her arms are too skinny, he thought. I wonder if she have enough food. Then he think to himself, what am I doing. But I have the right since I'm her husband. And we haven't have our first night anyway. What am I thinking? This isn't the time to be thinking about this? he thought. Since she's slender, I should go find her some fruit. He then disappear into the woods. When he came back, the princess was done, and was sitting on a big rock waiting for him.

He look at her nervously, and with nothing to say he gave her an apple. "Apples are good for your health," he said.

"Thank you, but I'm not hungry." Ella was all her clothes again, including the sports blouse and pant.

"Just eat it," the prince urge. The princess take his advice and take a bite at the apple. After 3 hours of traveling around the mountain, they went back into the castle. Nate hurried to the princess as soon as he heard that they were back. He went up to her and hug her.

"You okay, your highness."

"I'm okay," Nate's hand accidently touch the princess head. It's burning hot, he thought. Did she catch a cold?

"Let me escort you to your room," he said as she lead the way. Estein on the other hand was accompany by Rose.

"So, how was your 2 day with the princess?" Rose asked him.

"Nothing happen."

"Good, you'll spend the night in my room right?"

"No," the prince said to her. "I have to accompany someone tonight."

"It's her again?"

"She have a name you know?"

"Are you okay? I think she put a spell on you Estein."

"She didn't," Estein said as he walked away.

Rose stopped him by grabbing his hand. "Since the day she have been here, you ignore me. Ever since the day of the marriage. You ignore me the day that she saw us on the bed."

"Rose, you're talking nonsense." The prince put her other hand and release Rose's hand. Then he walked away from her.

"Urgg..." Rose yelled. She was mad at the princess. No, it was more than mad. It was hate; she hated the princess. No, she didn't hate her. She was jealous of her, but she doesn't want to admit that. She doesn't want to admit that the princess was better than her. She walked up to Justin and grabbed his hand. "Justin, will you accompany me tonight? I'm lonely and I need someone to cheer me up."

"Yeah," Justin said as he kiss Rose on the lips.

When the princess have reach her room, she asked the servant to go and rest.

"Your highness, I think you have caught a cold."

"I'll be fine," Ella assure Nate. "Plus, I don't feel a thing."

"I-"

"Please, I'm tired," the princess said. "You worried too much about me."

Nate walked up to the princess and hug her. His heart beat was beating fast, but the princess was too dumb to realize it. "I'm sorry for worrying about you, but I can't stand when you needed help and I can't be there for you. I don't want to be a useless guy." The princess hug him back.

"I'm the happiest person in the world having to know that I have a great servant like you." While they break away, the prince saw what just happened. Nate bow at the princess then she went inside her room. Nate turn and see that the prince was behind him. He walk past the prince without looking at him.

"Hey," the prince begin. "If you like her, why don't you say it?"

"I do like her, but she's not meant to be mine. She's meant to be someone's else," Nate said as he turn to look at the prince and dead stared at him. "It's just sad that the person that's meant to be with her doesn't value her. While he go and play with other women."

The prince grabbed Nate's shirt. "Don't that apply to you too." He let go off Nate's shirt as he walked inside the room. Nate stood there and thought about what Estein had said. He's right, he thought. What I'm doing right now is the same thing that he's doing. Then he walked away.

Inside the room, Ella was in the bathroom while Estein was in the bed waiting for her. When she came out, he stood up. They looked at each other. "I'll sleep on the sofa again," Ella said she moved towards the sofa. Estein grabbed her hand.

"Sleep...Sleep in the bed with me," he said as he looked at her. She still have a hair braided.

"You sure? I don't want to cause you trouble," she said.

"It's fine," he said as he touch her braid hair. He lead her to the bed and help her lay down. They were laying down next to each other. "Sleep on the bed from now on, you got that?"

"Yes." The prince turn to the princess side and looked at her even though it's dark and he can't see. He put his hands under his head as he close his eye. It was the warms feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. He was surprise that sleeping with the princess like this could bring so much good memory back. He gently close his eye as he drifted off into sleep. Continue...

* * *

Sorry, this is kind of late to update. But I hope you all like the story. If you have any question message me or just write a review on what you think of the story so far. I really want to hear on your opinion. Oh and also, from now on, I will answer question, so if you have any question please write it on the review. Hope you all enjoy the story.


	12. Bonus Chapter 2

**So, this is a bonus to all my fan. Thanks for reading; you guys are awesome. In this bonus chapter I'll take you guys to take a sneak peak at Estein's past. I hope you all like it. Here's the bonus:**

* * *

**Bonus Chapter 2**

"Mom," Estein called. "Mom, look," he said pointing at a sheet of paper with stars on it. "Yesterday, I found the big dipper." His mom looked and smiled at him. They were on the queen's bed while she was making some kind of necklace out of flowers.

"I'm happy to see that you're progressing," she put the necklace down, and she pat his head. Estein hugged her.

"Mom, I love you," he was only 14 at the time. He was still a kid not knowing anything. Right then, his father came inside the room. He was all mighty as usually with his belt on his waist. The queen looked at the king.

"What is it honey?" the queen asked.

"I need to tell Estein something," then he looked at his son. "Tomorrow you're going to start the highness training camp," he walked over and put both his hands on the prince shoulder.

"But-" the prince tried to fight.

"And I forbid you to study stars until you finished with it."

"Dad, can I have more time with it. I wanna study the big dipper more."

"You're a prince, so you must do as I say."

"Yes, your majesty."

"Well now," the queen said. "Go to sleep okay," she kissed Estein a good night kiss. The king gave him a hugged.

While the prince was in his room, the queen and the king talked. "Your highness, you mustn't be so tough on Estein. He's still just a kid. Maybe you should let him off until he's older," the queen suggest.

"I know I'm being selfish, but if I let him do it later he will not be a successful king."

"I know you loved him very much," the queen said as she hugged the king. He hugged her back and they went to bed and drift off to sleep. The next day, the prince was set off to camp. "Have a great time and train hard," the queen said.

"Son, you have to pass time," the king urge. The king pulled Estein and the queen into a family hugged. "This will be the last family hugged until you finish the training you got that," the king said to Estein.

"I'll make you proud dad," the prince said. The prince went inside the carriage as it take him away. He wave his last good bye to his parents. Though he didn't know that it will take him a 2-3 years of training to complete it. And he will not visit home in the meantime, and that's the law.

After 2 year of training, the queen was getting sick. "Hang on there," the king said. "Please you gotta hang in there until Estein come back," the king said as tears ran down his face.

"I can't anymore," the queen hold the king's hand tighter. "Please do me a last wish," the queen said. "I want you to promise me you'll do as I said."

"I..."

"Please," the queen said as she lay on her bed. The servants were on the room with the king and the queen.

"Please, I want to talk to the queen in private," the king said as he tell the servants and maids to get out. "Yes, I'll do as you ask," he said holding on to his wife's hand tighter. "What is it?"

"I want you to promise me that you'll let Estein finish training. Promise me you won't let him come home until he finished it. Even if you had to lie."

"What? I can't do that. You know how much he's gonna be disappointed if..."

"You know the rule as well as I do. Any prince who skipped out on training while visiting home will called a coward and be kicked out. Please just promise me that you won't let him come home. Please."

"I..." the king was literally crying in front of his wife.

"Please..." the queen said as she smiled to her husband.

"I will. I won't let him come home until he finished it."

"Thank you. I will always love you," the queen said as she lost her energy and close her eyes.

"Lora!" the king cried. "Lora, I love you! Please come back!" the maid and servants came inside the room astonished.

"Queen!" they all fall into the ground and bow at the king.

While on the other hand, the king was going insane. "What are you guys doing? Lora is not dead yet! She's still alive! Go get a doctor!" he order.

They all rush out to the room and search a doctor. While the king is still with his wife. "Lora, tell me. You're still with me, right? I promise you that I'll do what you said but you have to stay with me. Please!" he was literally shouting. "I love you! I love you! I love you!" he kept on say that until the doctor arrive. He ran to the doctor and beg him. "Please save my wife. I can't live without her. Please, doctor I beg you."

"I'll do what I can," the doctor said. The doctor went to take a look at the queen and after a minute he shake his head. "I'm afraid that your wife is..."

"NO!" the king said. "You're lying! She's not dead!" the king cried. The doctor put both hand on the king's shoulder.

"I'm sorry your highness. I can't help your wife. I shall be punish." The king back away from the doctor and sat next to his wife. He just weep and said nothing more. The servants and maids were very sad. They stay in the room, but they said nothing. They waited until the king was done. Though they all did cry with the king. After the funeral, the king was calmer but he was still in despair.

Estein on the other hand was training hard. "I'm going to see my mom in less than a year," he said to himself. He was happy and joyful. Today he was more joyful than any other time. He also made friend while he was in the highness training camp. His superior was nice to him, and they all respect him loyally.

While he was walking to his friends, he heard them talking about the queen. "I heard that she died a few months ago," said Chong.

"What is it?" Estein asked them.

They were quiet for a while then Kevin stood up and put his hand on the prince's shoulder. "If I tell you, you have to control yourself, okay?"

"What are you talking about man," he thought they were teasing him like they always do.

"I'm serious," Kevin said.

"Okay, I'll control myself."

"We heard that the queen is dead." Estein step back, his smiling face turn down. Suddenly he feels electricity on his body.

"You're lying," he said.

"We're not," Kevin replied.

"Why would we lie to you when this is serious," Chong added. Before Estein could think of anything else, he ran to asked the counselor.

"I wanna go home," he said to the counselor.

"I afraid I can't let you go home until you are finished with the training," the counselor answer back though he know the reason why. Right then, the king arrived at the camp. Kevin ran into the counselor's office breathing hard.

"Est, your dad is here," Kevin said to Estein.

"He's here?" Estein rush out to room.

Kevin looked at the counselor. "You know what happen right?" The counselor turn away from Kevin and could only nod. "Then why didn't you tell him?" Kevin shout at the counselor. The counselor turn to look at Kevin again.

"Once he found out, he will tried to ran away from here and he will go home. You also know that if a prince leaves the highness training came without finishing it, he will get kicked out." Kevin looked at him, and then he understand.

"So when are you planning to tell him?"

"When he's done."

"What if I tell him?"

"You won't," the counselor tells Kevin. "You wouldn't want that to happen to him, right?"

"I have no choice, right?" The counselor nod. He stood up and bow at Kevin.

"Please keep this a secret until the prince is finish with the training. He only has 8 months left." Kevin step back a little. He didn't want to lie to his friend, especially Estein.

"I got you. I will do as you say," he said as he went out of the room.

On the other side, Estein was questioning the king. "Where's mom?"

The king tried to look happy as he went up to the prince and hugged him.

"Where's mom?" the prince asked again. "Why isn't mom here?"

"Your mom," the king fights off the tears on his face as he tried to keep a happy face. "She's at the castle. She wanted to come, but she can't. Though, she wish for you to quickly finished the training and come back home as quickly as you can She also misses you."

"So she's not..." Estein didn't wanted to ask that kind of question. _So she's not dead? he wanted to ask the king but he thought he should keep it to himself. "Tell mom that I'll train hard and that I miss her too," he hugged his dad. "I'll train hard and make you proud of me, dad." Estein smiled at the king._

The king could only nod as he fake a smiled at his son. "Train hard," he said as he got back on the carriage and rode away. Estein wave back at his dad. While he went back to his room and hugged her mom's picture.

"I'll make you proud mom and dad." Kevin was outside of the room, he was afraid of what might happened if Estein knew what was going on. Then he walked away into the other hall. In the next 8 month, Estein trained very hard and pass the highness training camp with a very high score. He was the top of all the people on the camp. The counselor congrats him.

"The king will be proud of you," the counselor said. Estein nod. "I have something to tell you," the counselor said as he step away from the prince and turn away. "The queen is ..." the counselor looked back at Estein.

"What is it?"

"She's..."

"I know mom will be proud of me," Estein tried to laugh. "Just you see when she see's this, she will be very happy."

"No, the queen is... dead." Estein feel like he has no energy.

"But... The king says that mom is at the palace..."

"He lied to you... He didn't want you to fail this..."

"No!" Estein rushed out of the camp and rose on a horse. He rode the horse as quickly as he could. The road was so stiff that it made him sad. When he got to the palace, it was dark. I wasn't what he had in mind. He ran to his parent's room, but there was only the king. He was sitting on a chair looking out at the window. "Dad, where's mom?" he ask while trying to catch his breathe. "Where's mom, huh?" he walked to the king. "You said that she's waiting for me, then where is she?" Estein looked mad.

"She's... dead," the king said as he looked at his son. Estein stepped back. Stepping one step after another.

"Then why didn't you tell me... Why did you lie to me? Why didn't you let me visit her before she died?"

"Look-"

"Why!" Estein was yelling at dad. "Why?"

"Because I love you I-"

"You love me? You called this loving me?" the prince walked up to the king. "You're not my dad anymore. He's dead with my mom. You're just a fake!" he went out of the king's room and rush to his room. At the time, Estein grabbed a maid and dragged her into his room. He slept with her to get the pain away. "What's your name?" the prince asked the maid after they did it. They were on his bed naked.

"Rose," she said while blushing. The prince was embracing her in his arms.

"Rose is a good name. It really fits you," he said.

After that day, Estein would sleep with maids, but mostly with Rose. He hated her dad since then and would only talk to him if it's a big problem. He hated him for lying, but most importantly, he hated himself for blaming his dad. Because deep down, he knew that it wasn't the king that made the queen die. But he just couldn't forgive the king for lying to him.

* * *

I hope you all like this chapter. I got a question you all. What would you do if you were in Estein position? Write me a review on what you think.


	13. Chapter 11

**tara4504**** I totally agree with you. I mean Nate is so much better. angelXofXlighting, I really like what you said, "i will hug my father and cry until i dry all the tears." It made me laugh. Thanks for writing me a review. You guys are fabulous!**

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

She's not the one that I'm waiting for, but somehow I'm attractive to her, Estein thought. She's not meant to be my partner, he thought. He woke up the next morning hugging the princess while she turned away from him. Her back was facing him while he had his arms around her waist. Without knowing, he was touching the princess face. It was slender and smooth. Pure and white. Her eyes were big and pretty, he thought. The princess slowly opened her eye; she turn to the prince. For a second they made eye contact. The prince jumped out of bed. He was surprised and blushed. "What are you looking at, stupid woman," he said to the princess as he ran to the bathroom to calm his self. I'm not normal anymore, he thought. "Urgg.." he tried to shake off the princess image. Her beautiful face. "Ahg!" the prince yelled. He was going insane. The princess opened the door to see if the prince was okay. For the second time, they made eye contact again. Once again, the prince blushed. She's playing with me, he thought. "I'm going out. You can use the bathroom if you want," he said as he went past the princess and walked out of the room.

During the day, the princess didn't see the prince. She wonder if he's mad at her. Did I do something to him? I remember I didn't. Maybe he wouldn't let me sleep on the bed again. She was on her normal lesson reading books. It was this mysterious legend about a lonely witch. She did not want her power because she didn't want people to hate her. So, when people found out that she had power, they were scared of the witch. Throughout the story, she died of loneliness. I wonder if I'm like that, the princess thought. Luna was watching her reading.

"Do you like the book so far, your highness?"

"Yes, I like it very much," the princess hold the book in her chest. "It remind me of myself."

"How so?"

"I was always lonely like the witch. Judge by the outside and not the inside."

"That must me treacherous."

"No, it's okay. I'm used to it."

"No, that's not right," the maid put her hand in her mouth. "It's unfair."

"The world is unfair." Lu could only nod because what Ella had said is right. Life is like that, she thought. "Well, what should we do now that I'm done reading the book?"

"Do your highness want to see Nate?" Lu think that the princess had feeling for Nate, and she supports it. She think that Nate is a good guy and which he is. The princess nod. "Okay, let's go." Lu let Ella lead the way this time, since she always lead the way. "Your highness must like Nate very much, am I right?" Lu asked while walking up to the princess side.

While they weren't watching, Estein was behind them. "I like him..." Estein eyes widen in surprised. So she's cheating on me, he thought. I shouldn't think highly of her. Shame on me, he thought. Then he walk away madly. "But as a friend," Ella finally added.

"I thought you had feeling for him since you guys are so close."

"No, he's just an important friend. He helps me through tough times and I owe him my life," she said looking ahead.

"Must feel great to have such a friend, huh?" Do I feel great? Ella asked herself. Though she didn't feel anything great, she just nod at Lu's comment. "I envy you," she said as she smiled at the princess. When Nate see Ella, he ran up to her and pull her up. He gave her a little swing. While Luna smiled looking at them.

"I missed you," Nate said. "Did you sleep well, your highness?" Vision of the prince staring at Ella flashes up to Ella's mind. The princess could only nod. "Come," Nate said as he take the princess hand and drag her to the barn. "She's pregnant," he said pointing to the black horse. "It said that when a girl is pregnant the dad has to take good care of her." Then a black with white spot horse came to the black horse. "He's the father," Nate said. "Aren't they cute?" he said looking at Ella.

"Yeah," then Nate hold on to Ella's hand. Nate was testing to see if Ella was flutter, and apparently she's not. Nate let go of her hand slowly, and blushes in red. "I'll take you to your room," Nate said.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Nate said sadly. If you stay any longer, I won't be able to hold myself, he said to himself.

"Okay."

"Sorry. I have to do other chores. If I'm done, I'll show you more cooler stuff," Nate said trying to look happy. He escort her to her room, and left to cool off his head. I'm losing control, he said as he sit in the bank of a nearby lake.

As Ella went inside the room, Estein was already in the room looking mad. "What is it?" she asked the prince.

"Do you loved that servant?" Estein asked her. She thought to herself. I don't love him as a man, but I loved him as a brother.

"What do you mean?"

"Is he important to you?" Estein reword his word.

"Yes, he... is."

"Is he," the prince walked up to the princess and hold her shoulder. "Is he more important than me?" Ella thought and it's true that Nate is more important than Estein. Eventhough, Estein is her husband, he has no value in her heart.

"Yes he is," the princess said coldly without hesitation. The prince suddenly lean in and kissed her. She pushed him away. "Stop this," she said. "You said there's no meaning in this marriage, then why are you doing this?" The prince kissed her again. He was so mad at her that he couldn't control his self. Is this jealousy, he thought. My wife just said that some guy is more important than her husband. He was so mad that he pin the princess against the wall, and kissed her with his tongue several times.

"I hate you," he said after he was done kissing her. "And that kiss meant nothing," he said rushing out of the door. He was lying to himself. I'm so stupid, he thought. I'm actually jealous of her. This is not good. That night he went to Rose room and stayed there for a week. Continue...

* * *

What do you guys think what's gonna happen?- Write me a review!


End file.
